comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dor'Rain
Retired DC OC Dor'Rain is a strange, armored, wolf-like alien from a world attacked and destroyed by Brainiac. Background Dor'rain was born to a race called the Do'garian, In terms humans can understand they resemble Anthropomorphic Wolves. The Average male standing roughly 7 foot tall, and weighing roughly 300, females 6 and a half feet and weight 250. They evolved in a high gravity roughly two times that of Earth, as a result they tend on average to be three times stronger, faster, agile and more durable then humans. Dor'rain's grew up like many of his world's races. Despite being born into a Warrior's Caste, Dorrain was accepted into the Builder's Caste because he was much more mechanically inclined, and was able to easily pass the tests required which involved mechanically solving problems. Accepted he enrolled into their space program, and despite some trials, Dor'rain graduated at the top of his class. Assigned to their ship design and construction facility. Dor'rain was the Warrior caste's choice to build a new military star ship. Their old Starships have been based on designs some two hundred years old. And it was time to upgrade. As a result Dor'rain designed a prototype warship. He was given a set of directions. Make him fast, make him agile, make his weapons powerful. And more then a glass cannon. He designed the Devastator. A heavily armed, decently armored, Fast, Agile, Powerful and everything the warrior caste wanted. The only problem, she was very nearly tearing her self apart when she was at full power. Dor'rain was given one of their years to correct the problems. He had nearly completed the problems and was about to take her for her first test flight when the word came. An invader was approaching his homeworld. An invader called Brainiac. The old ships were no match for Brainiac's technology, and Brainiac as he had done so many times over Stole the Capital City of So'Karic. The New ships that had rolled out of the shipyard, while stronger were not much more of a match. He had managed to correct the issue with the power levels and when he unleashed his fire power, he was able to buy additional time. His crew had found a mass of Do'garian Lifesigns on Brainiac's vessel. Believing it to be inhabitants of So'karic. And He and his crew unleashed the most powerful weapon on the ship channeling every ounce of power into the weapon, he unleashed the Graviton Influx Cannon. The power provided from additional ships brought the cannon to full power allowing it to be fired. The only problem was the sheer fire power of this weapon all but tore the Devastator in half, inflicting little if any damage on Brainiac's ship. As the command realized that fighting against Brainiac was hopeless, The command to retreat was issued. As the ships began to turn and flee, Brainaic began to fire and destroy them. At that point all he saw was a number of Vector jumping ships. All vanishing in a flash of light. Dor'rian activated his own vector jump, and then jumped. As the damage set in on the ship most of the crew was heavily injured and with systems shorting out and the ship adrift. The Ship was drifting in an uninhabited star system moving to an asteroid belt where it could harvest materials to repair. Despite the time to repair the ship's crew, most of whom were badly injured in the attack by Brainiac, all this was compounded by the fact there was not enough power to run standard life support and the repair systems. This forced the surviving crew into stasis pods while the ship began automatic repairs. The Damage to the ship was serious even the stasis system was damaged. With no time to do more then patch the system up, The crew entered stasis. Sadly one by one over perhaps months the support system failed. And when Dor'rain came out of stasis, to his horror, he discovered that he was the only survivor of his crew. His dead crew ejected into space as per protocols. He had discovered the computer time system was also malfunctioning. So he was not sure if months or years had past. Sensing energy patterns similar to brainiac's ship in a near by star system Dor'rain set out to investigate. There oddly discovered a planet orbiting a yellow star that had the energy readings of Brainiac's attack ship inside the system and planet. Yet was perfectly intact. And so he set out to investigate the planet. A planet called Earth. Personality Obsessed - Dor'rain is utterly obsessed with two things. Destruction of Brainaic. And find and locate the missing ships to reunite with his people. While he is not yet blinded by his obsessions they are his number one goal. He also desires to free and liberate the other cities before he destroys Brainaic. For now his obsession has not turned into blind revenge. Aggressive - Dor'rain is for the most part fairly aggressive. He meets aggression with aggression. This is part of his Warrior Caste upbringing. Warriors greet each other weapons unsheathed. A show of strength that you are not afraid of a fight, but how that weapon is held determines your intend. A blade for example, held with the blade away (reverse grip) Indicates you are unsure of the others intent and suspect. The Blade held properly indicates an intent to attack. Those are just examples of two. Curious - Dor'rain is very curious about technology even about other planets, regardless of technology level, although more advanced the technology the more interest he has. Inventive - Always tinkering and toying with technology. He is always adjusting and improving ways to improve his ship. Logs *2013-12-04 - A Walk in the Woods - A new visitor attracts Ororo's and Alex's attention. *2013-12-31 - New Fear's Eve - New Year's Eve in Times Square, the Scarecrow pays a visit and a scary good time is had by all. Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:DC Retired